


The Aftermath

by catnipxhawthorne



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, dont read if you havent watched endgame yet, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipxhawthorne/pseuds/catnipxhawthorne
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ENDGAMEThis is the last scene of Endgame rewritten.





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> THIS POST CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS ENDGAME! This is the last point where you can turn around, go watch the movie and come back later.
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day ;)
> 
> Enjoy!   
> Sarah

Steve got up after being knocked down by Thanos again, Mjolnir surging back into his hand.  
He was about to say “I can do this all day” when circles of orange light appeared everywhere. All the AVengers that had turned to dust in the snap filed out of the various portals, completed by the Dora Milaje and the Border and Jabari Tribes. Instead he decided to say something else, his heart bursting with joy at seeing all his friends again.   
“AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!”  
After that the fight got more bearable. They were all working together as a team and especially when Captain Marvel destroyed Thanos’ ships they were on a high - until Tony snapped his fingers.  
He collapsed to the ground and his whole right side looked burnt. Peter and Pepper landed close to him, tears in their eyes and helplessness on their features.   
“Thos nanobots that he has in his suit! Can’t they heal him?” Nebula asked.   
Pepper’s eyes lit up at this idea and she took off part of her suit to allow some of the nanobots to crawl along his arm and whole side.  
“Mr. Stark, we won! You did it!” Peter said, still choked up and scared he would lose his hero, his mentor, his father figure.  
Steve heard very little of what was going on. He was weaving though the people that had arrived from Wakanda, looking for a certain dark haired supersoldier.  
“Steve!” The man out of time turned around at the sound of his name, the voice achingly, wonderfully familiar. “Buck!” He ran towards the brunet, carelessly dropping Mjolnir to his feet when he reached him. His hands cradled the smaller man’s face and their lips finally met in a kiss that spoke of all the pain Steve had felt at losing Bucky all over again.  
“Don't you dare ever die on me again, jerk. If one of us goes first, it’s me.”  
“I’ll be with you ‘till the end of the line, punk.” They grinned and embraced, happy to be in each other’s arms again.  
“And what am I, chopped liver?” Sam asked from behind the couple. And for the first time in 5 years, Steve laughed wholeheartedly.  
The original team stood around Tony’s hospital bed.   
“Hey, don’t look at me like I’m dying. I’m gonna be fine. It’ll have to be the left hand from now on but I’ll manage just fine.”  
“You are lucky Nebula remembered those bot thingies from Titan.” Clint said, his eyes constantly flickering outside towards his family, still traumatised from their disappearance.  
“Yeah. At that moment I had other things on my mind. My daughter, for instance.   
But on another matter, who’s going to take the stones back?”  
“Bucky and I will do it.” Steve piped up.  
“Okay. When?”  
“In a couple of hours. We have to get everything ready to leave.”

 

Steve took Mjolnir into his hand and looked at his best friend slash lover.  
“Are you ready?”   
“As long as this isn’t payback for me making you ride the cyclone yes I am.”  
They smiled at each other as they disappeared. Five seconds later they reappeared.  
“Did everything go okay?”Bruce asked.   
“I noticed that you went too far back in time.”  
“That was intentional.” Steve said, winking conspiratorially at Bucky.  
Bruce furrowed his brows but didn’t say anything.   
“We need to talk to all of you. Can you round everyone up, please?”  
“Of course…”

Bucky and Steve looked around at their friends, who had become somewhat of a mismatched family. Even Tony and Nat were present, both looking a little worse for wear.  
“We have decided to retire from the Avengers and the whole protectors of the world thing.” Bucky started.   
“We want to live our lives for once and not have to drop everything at a moment’s notice every couple of minutes. However, we will both gladly assist you with ideas and strategies if you should need it.”  
Everyone looked shell-shocked. The men that had known next to nothing besides fighting their whole adult lives were going to stop?  
“There’s one more thing.” Steve added.  
“This shield was made to protect the world.” He pointed towards the newly repaired shield that leaned against the wall, gleaming in the afternoon sun.   
“It wasn’t made to gather dust on an attic or in some corner. I might be ready to leave Captain America behind me, but the world is not ready to be without Cap. Sam?”   
Sam’s dark eyes went wide. Bucky picked up the red white and blue shield and handed it to Steve, who in turn held it out to Sam.   
He accepted it, speechless and completely overwhelmed.  
“How’s it feel?”  
“Like it’s someone else’s.”  
“It isn’t.”

Everyone laughed and clapped.   
“Where are you gonna go next?” Tony asked Steve quietly, watching on the sidelines as the others congratulated Sam.  
“Brooklyn. For a while at least. There’s still so much Buck and I have missed, it’ll be nice to have enough time to catch up on everything for once.”  
“I get that. .. Are you ever going to tell us what you did when you went back to the forties?”  
Steve smiled cryptically at Tony and shook his head.

 

A nice, cozy little apartment in Brooklyn turned out to be their new home. While it wasn’t the first time they’d lived together it was the first time since they were openly in a relationship. Back in the forties they had had to pretend not to love each other, had hidden it even from each other. But now… they could walk down the street holding hands and only very few people even batted an eye.  
They could love each other and be together and Bucky got to eat plums every day.  
All was well.

 

Bonus scene:  
“Hey Pegs.”  
Margaret Carter whirled around at the sound of her name. She let out a startled gasp as she took in the sight of Steve and Bucky.   
“Steve! How are you here? You crashed the plane...!”  
“It’s a long story. But I didn’t die and neither did Bucky. And neither did Hydra. They’re hiding inside S.H.I.E.L.D. … “  
They explained everything, pinpointed where she would find both of them and how she could go about discreetly dispatching Hydra.  
“You’ll get us out, won’t you, Pegs? After all, I still owe you that dance.”  
“I’ll do my best. But what about you?”   
“We have to go back to our time. They need us.”  
“This is goodbye then?”  
“Goodbye, Pegs. I’m sure you’ll see us soon.”  
With that Steve took Bucky’s hand and they disappeared into thin air.  
Peggy immediately got to work. Within a few months she had gotten the both of them out and Steve finally got to have his dance with her.   
He had everything he could have ever wished for. His best friend next to him and a wife who loved him and whom he had grown to love too. All was well.

.  
The End


End file.
